


Space Between

by Nevanna



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner has trusted M'gann with his life and his mind, again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Between

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the "galaxy" prompt on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

Conner is more used to fighting than talking his way out of a difficult situation, and as he lies awake beside M’gann, he turns the words over in his head, wondering if he’ll be able to speak them aloud, knowing that he’ll have to.

_On our last mission… those people you mind-wiped weren’t a threat. They were just in the way. Do you really want to be the kind of person who takes away someone’s memories and free will because it’s easier?_

She would say that her actions had saved them time, and might even have saved lives. And Conner wouldn’t be able to argue.

He’s trusted her with his life and his mind, again and again. He can’t imagine having given her that kind of trust when they first met, and he still wouldn’t give it to any other being on Earth… or anywhere else. He wishes he could say, _I know that you’re better than this,_ meaning “better than the ones who’ve controlled me, the League, all of us.” He wishes he could believe it.

He and M’gann were once lucky enough to find each other, light-years away from their planets of origin. Tonight, it feels like there’s an entire galaxy between them.


End file.
